Into The Storm
by honestlydarkprincess
Summary: Stiles and Derek are stuck in the loft during a storm. In which, Stiles realizes his place in the pack, Derek is adorable, and the pack are just a bunch of overgrown puppies.


**Hey guys!**

 **Wow, so it's been a long time since I've written anything. Writers block, school, work, and just life in general are kicking my ass.**

 **Anyway! So originally, the storm played a bigger part in the story. However, due to a loss of inspiration and too many Pack-Mom-Stiles fics, it turned out like this.**

 **The title is a reference to 'Into the Storm' by BANNERS. I was listening to this song when I came up with the idea; it's pretty amazing, you should go check it out.**

 **I hope you enjoy this pointless pack fluff fic!**

* * *

"What do you mean we're stuck here?!" Stiles yelled, clutching his phone tightly to his ear.

"Ow, Stiles, please don't yell!" Scott winced, his sensitive ears ringing.

"Sorry, bro," Stiles took a deep breath before continuing, this time in a significantly quieter voice, "Can you run me through what you just said one more time?"

"We tracked the witch to the east boundary and we caught her but, before we did, she cast some kind of storm spell. Until we figure out how to get her to reverse it, a major storm is heading for Beacon Hills. I know you want to come and help but please stay with Derek?" Scott explained, a pleading note in his voice as he finished his sentence.

"But why? If it's just a storm, why do I have to stay here!" Stiles whined, pouting. It's not that he didn't want to stay at the loft. If he had his way, he'd spend most of his time at Derek's loft. In Derek's bed. Preferably with Derek wrapped around him, naked— anyway, getting off track.

"Stiles, it might be a magical storm. It could just be a regular storm or it could be something else but it was created by a witch. So, please, for my peace of mind, can you just stay with Derek?"

"Ugh, fine," Stiles muttered, "Can I at least go pick up some clothes and stuff from my house?"

Scott was about to answer but loud voices distracted him, "Shit, Stiles I got to go."

"Wait! Scott! Can't I at least just get a few things?! Then I'll let you confine me to the loft to be protected by my very own sourwolf in shining armour!"

There was muttering and the sound of the phone changing hands before a voice, that sounded remarkably like Erica's, yelled in his ear, "SORRY, MOM! GOTTA GO. I'M SURE DEREK WILL LET YOUR BORROW HIS CLOTHES. BYE!"

The line disconnected and Stiles looked down at his phone in disbelief.

"Did she just call me Mom?" Stiles asked, confusion coming off him in waves. Derek looked up from where he was sitting, reading, trying valiantly not to listen to the conversation. While confusion was evident in the boy's scent, there was also a fond affection that Derek decided not to address right now.

Good god, was his pack trying to kill him? If the pups started calling the boy Mom, Derek's wolf would die of happiness. Even now, there was a happy purr coming from his inner wolf. It was one thing to watch the guy he'd started falling for caring for his pups the way he did, but to have the pups acknowledge that? Yup, that would be the end of Derek.

Derek shook himself from his thoughts and focused back on the human in front of him. Just as Derek opened his mouth to say something, a loud rumble of thunder sounded, quickly followed by a strong crack of lightening.

Derek and Stiles both rushed to the large window, just in time to see the sky open up and rain start to pour.

"Whelp, guess we're stuck here until the Pack figures out how to fix this mess…"

"I guess so," Derek agreed, ignoring his wolf's happy whimpers at getting to stay so close to his mate, alone, for the next few hours.

* * *

"Goddamn it, Stiles! Enough with the pacing!"

Stiles froze when he heard Derek's annoyed growl. He understood the Alpha's annoyance, he'd been pacing for at least 20 minutes and the sound must be starting to wear on the wolf's sensitive ears.

"Sorry," He mumbled, collapsing on the couch and trying to keep still. "I just…I forgot to take my meds this morning."

Of course they'd be stuck in Derek's loft because of a storm on the one day he'd forgotten to take his meds. To busy mentally grumbling to himself, Stiles didn't notice the flash of understanding that crossed Derek's face nor when Derek got up from the armchair and went to retrieve something from his bedroom.

"Here."

Stiles looked up to see Derek holding out two little pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Are those my meds?" Stiles questioned, blinking up at the Alpha. He hesitated before he took them, because why would Derek have some of his meds at his loft?

"Yes. Melissa was able to get me some after the last time you forgot to take them and couldn't get back to your house to take them. I thought it was a good idea to have some here just in case," Derek explained, nudging his hand towards Stiles trying to get him to take the pills.

Stiles blinked, shocked. He couldn't believe Derek had done that for him. Mentally cooing at the adorable wolf in front of him, Stiles took the proffered pills and swallowed them down with a gulp of water.

"Thank you. Honestly, that's so thoughtful, I can't believe you did that," Stiles said, looking at the Alpha in awe. Out of everyone in the pack, Derek was the last Stiles would have expected to do something like that for him.

Derek just shrugged.

"Pack looks after Pack." He mumbled, hoping to leave it at that. He steadily ignored the flush he could feel on his cheeks. He went back to his armchair and picked up the book he'd been reading.

"I'm Pack?" Stiles asked, surprise obvious in his voice.

Derek's head snapped up and his eyes flashed red, "Of course! Why would you think you're not Pack?"

"I don't— I don't know. No one ever said anything to me. I just assumed you guys put up with me because Scott is part of your pack…" Stiles trailed off, Derek's growl cutting him off.

Derek put his book down and really looked at the human member of his pack. How could this beautiful man not see just how important he was to the whole pack? Stiles was the one who kept the pack together. He was the one that had made them a family. He had effortlessly, and apparently, unknowingly, taken on the role of Pack Mom. He took care of them when they were sick, fed them, comforted them when they were sad; he was the one who remembered birthdays and anniversaries; he made a special effort to make sure every one of the puppies knew they were included and loved.

Derek had noticed the pups start to look towards Stiles as an authority figure, yet it was different than how they looked towards him. He knew it was their wolves coming to think of Stiles as Pack Mother but he wasn't sure if any of them knew. He wouldn't be surprised if Lydia knew, but then again, Lydia knew everything.

The pups had started getting more affectionate with Stiles and Derek knew they'd taken to scenting the boy whenever they could. He recalled a memory of his mom explaining to him the significance of a Pack Mother and how their scent was uniquely comforting. So he wasn't surprised when the pack tried to get as much of Stiles' scent on them as possible.

Calling him 'Mom', however, had started just a few weeks ago, though Derek wasn't sure if the pups had never called Stiles that to his face or Stiles just hadn't noticed until now.

It was ironic that Stiles didn't even realize he was Pack when he was arguably the most important part of the pack.

Derek realized he must have been silent for a little too long when Stiles sighed and his scent took on a hint of insecurity. Derek's attention snapped back to Stiles immediately, his inner wolf howling with the need to sooth his mate.

"Stiles…" He trailed off. Honestly, he wasn't sure how to explain it, at least, not in a way that wouldn't send Stiles running for the hills. What if Stiles didn't want to be Pack Mom?

"Derek," Stiles whispered, a pleading look on his face. He had to know. He wanted, no, he needed, Derek to say it out loud. He had held out hope that how the pack had been treating him in the past few weeks meant what he thought it meant. His main talent was research, he knew all about pack dynamics. If this meant what he thought it meant…

"You're Pack Mom," Derek rushed out, biting his lip in a rare show of nervousness.

"Pack Mom…" Stiles repeated slowly, rolling it around on his tongue. There was a moment of silence before the biggest smile Derek had ever seen broke out on Stiles' face. His wolf whimpered happily and swelled with pride at having put that smile on his mate's face.

"You okay with that?" Derek asked, just to make sure, though he already knew the answer.

"Duh!" Stiles exclaimed, "I've been thinking of them as my puppies for a few weeks now but I wasn't sure why. I thought maybe it was just me reading into things a little too much."

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes fondly.

"So does this make you Pack Dad?" Stiles teased, wiggling his eyebrows. He wasn't expecting Derek to blush and duck his head. He made a questioning sound in the back of his throat but before he could voice his question, the front door banged open.

"We're home!" Erica called cheerfully, uncaring of the blood and dirt that caked her face and hair.

The rest of the pack piled in behind her in similar states. Stiles had jumped up at the first sight of blood and was fussing over them, looking for any wounds. Stiles was a bit surprised when none of them protested his fussing, instead just looking at him with grateful smiles.

"Okay, no serious wounds! That's good! Everyone go get cleaned up and Derek and I will make you food," Stiles said, shooing the puppies up the stairs to where their bedrooms and the bathrooms were.

As soon as the pups were out of sight, Stiles turned around and walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and immediately started pulling out all kinds of ingredients. Derek just watched from where he'd come to stand at the island, watching his mate gracefully start to make all kinds of foods. Derek hadn't even known they'd had all these ingredients in the fridge. Stiles must have gone shopping.

Derek accidentally let out a pleased rumble at the thought of his mate providing so well for the pack. Stiles looked up and raised an eyebrow. Derek just flushed and looked away, ignoring Stiles' chuckle. He was about to open his mouth to say something when he heard a crash from upstairs.

"MOM! DAD!"

Stiles and Derek looked at each other and sighed, what had the pups done now?

A now clean Isaac came bounding down the stairs, dressed in the adorable batman pyjamas Stiles had bought him.

"Do we want to know what happened?" Derek asked, raising an impressive eyebrow.

Isaac just shrugged sheepishly, leaning in to quickly nuzzle Stiles' cheek before stealing a carrot. Derek rolled his eyes when he saw his mate melt and resigned himself to having to deal with this one on his own.

As Derek disappeared upstairs to deal with the others, Stiles engaged Isaac in conversation about how they'd dealt with the witch. He also realized that the worst of the storm had passed and now it was just a heavy rain.

"Then we were able to make a deal with her. If she reversed the storm, we'd let her go and we wouldn't look for her if she promised not to come back." Isaac finished, recounting the day's events. Just in time to see Derek coming down the stairs with the rest of the pups trailing behind him.

"Food!" Scott exclaimed, sitting down at the long table Derek had bought when they'd become a pack. Stiles had just finished putting the last dish on the table when the pups descended on it like, well, wolves.

Stiles had had the presence of mind to dish up his own plate, knowing that as soon as the pack saw the food it would be chaos. He took his plate and sat down next to Derek, who wasn't eating but watching the pack fondly.

"We have good puppies," Stiles whispered between bites. He knew that the others could hear him even though he whispered but one glance told him they were all too focused on eating to care what he was saying.

"We?" Derek asked, the hope in his tone unmistakable, though his eyes were guarded.

"Yes, we," Stiles smiled, before a hint of uncertainty entered his eyes, "At least, I hope we're a we."

Derek threw his arm around Stiles and tugged him gently to his side, mindful of his plate of food. He nuzzled Stiles' temple, letting out a content rumble. Stiles relaxed against him, letting Derek's actions answer his question.

"Aww, look at that! Mommy and Daddy finally gettin' together," Erica cooed, smirking at the pair. A chorus of "finally!" came from the other pups, making Derek roll his eyes and Stiles blush.

"Hush you or you won't be getting any dessert!" Stiles playfully threatened, smirking smugly when that shut Erica right up.

The rest of the meal passed in comfortable silence, well, except for the sounds of five hungry wolves devouring food. Stiles finished his food and gets up to wash his plate. After he had dried it and put it away, he made his way to the couch, stopping to tug on Derek's shirt.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" Stiles asked, waiting for Derek to sit down before plastering himself to his side. Derek looked down at him in surprise; it hadn't expected the man to become so affectionate so quickly, but he couldn't deny that both he and his wolf loved it.

"Yes!" Isaac yelped, quickly dealing with his dishes, prompting the others to do the same. He made his way over to Stiles and plopped down beside him and cuddling his side.

"Puppy pile!" Erica yelled, sitting on Stiles' lap and nuzzling his neck.

Boyd rolled his eyes at her antics but came to sit down in front of Derek, leaning against his legs. Scott got comfortable sitting in front of Isaac, sighing contently when the other wolf shyly ran his finger through his hair. Jackson hesitated, still not quite comfortable with the pack. But Stiles wasn't going to let it stay that way. He beckoned the boy closer, an open expression on his face. Stiles wasn't sure it would work but for some reason, Jackson's face relaxed slightly and he came to sit in front of Stiles, nuzzling his cheek against Stiles' knee. Derek cupped his hand briefly against the back of the former Kanima's neck, and Jackson relaxed completely.

Once everyone was settled, Stiles put on the Avengers and snuggled back into Derek's side.

* * *

Later, after the Avengers had finished and they'd watched all three Iron Man movies, everyone was asleep except for Derek and Stiles. Derek smoothed a hand down Stiles' back, delighting in the pleased groan this earned him.

"Thank you," Derek whispered suddenly, pressing a kiss to Stiles' temple.

Stiles looked up, a sleepy look of confusion on his face, "For what? I didn't do anything."

"You made this pack a family. You gave me back a family," Derek replied, "You managed to bring us all together in a way that wouldn't have been possible without you."

"I'm sure it would've happened anyway," Stiles trailed off, flustered. Yet he couldn't deny the pleased fluttering in his stomach from Derek's words. He had helped. He was useful.

"I don't think so," Derek said, no trace of doubt in his voice. He truly didn't believe the pack would be as close as they are without Stiles' presence. He brought them together; he helped balance the supernatural and human aspects of their lives.

"Mom, Dad, shut up, we're trying to sleep," Jackson muttered, immediately falling back asleep. He was leaning against Erica who had slipped down to the floor during the movie. Now she was tangled with Jackson and Boyd, fast asleep.

Stiles mentally cooed, his babies were fucking adorable; he really wanted to pull out his phone and snap pictures of the pack. Seeing as his phone was in his bag by the door and Isaac was laying half on him, half off, he didn't see how that'd be possible.

"He's right," Derek whispered, "You should sleep."

"Alright, Sourwolf," Stiles muttered, realizing just how tired he was. He curled against Derek, pressing his face into the older man's shoulder and was asleep almost instantly.

"Goodnight, Stiles," Derek said, gazing at his mate and his pack. His heart swelled with love for his family, a feeling he hadn't had for years.

Soothed by the presence of his pack, Derek closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and I'd love to hear what you thought! :)**


End file.
